


Model of Love

by MysticMedusa



Series: Unitl Eternity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Sam is a artist who is feeling down with nothing to inspire him. A call to his brother fixes that as the older Winchester arrives with old friends





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CCGirlgamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCGirlgamer/gifts).



> This story was requested by CCGirlgamer. As always if you have a request for a story or an idea you'd like to see me write please feel free to ask. Anything inspired by someone will be given credit:) I love writing and always have time between my fanfics and novels to write whatever ideas you have for me.  
> Comments are appreciated ^_^

Sam Winchester was known as the man of wasted intelligence. Right out of high school he was accepted to law school and was passing at the top of his class but his studies bored him beyond belief. To ease him from his boredom he took to drawing and found he had an amazing talent for it but his parents were unhappy with his decision to drop out of law school. Only his older brother supported his decision and when his parents gave him a choice of remaining in school or finding a way to support himself Dean had offered to pay for him while he pursued a career as an artist.

His paintings were prized among those who bought his work but recently he’d felt something missing in life and found he couldn’t bring himself to paint. He had considered searching for a model to inspire him in some way but had found this thought weighed him down to the point he gave up on it completely.

With no inspiration and nothing to occupy his time he gave Dean a call. His brother had helped inspire him on several occasions and it had been a while since he’d called his older brother.

“Hey Sammy, been a while since we spoke.”

“Hey Dean, are you free to hang out?”

There was a pause on the other end.

“You stuck again?”

Sam smiled knowing Dean knew him so well.

“Kind of, was thinking of finding a model to inspire my next great work of art but you know how that goes.”

Dean laughed on the other end.

“You know what Sammy, I got your models. We’ll be over as soon as I can get a hold of them.”

With that Dean hung up leaving his brother confused and staring at his phone. He glanced around his home seeing it was an utter mess. He’d been so down lately he hadn’t even made his bed in weeks. He dragged himself to his feet as he began picking up dirty clothes that had been laying on the floor for at least a week and managed to do the dishes that he was certain had his home smelling of mold.

Dean didn’t live that far from him but he was hoping whoever he was bringing would take forever to get ready. His silent prayer was answered as it took several hours for Dean to arrive and by the time he did his house was clean and smelled of the vanilla candles he’d lit. He knew it was kind of girly to have candles but when he was feeling down he needed something to mask the smell of a lonely single man with no love life.

He attempted to smile as he opened the door to greet his guests and found himself tackled to the floor with a smaller man on top of him.

“Samsquash!”

He looked down at the cheerful man hugging him before looking up at his brother confused.

“Dean what is this?”

Dean pointed at Gabriel as he answered with an odd smirk on his face.

“Well Sammy that would be an angel of the lord. He’s going to be one of your models.”

Two others walked into his home saying nothing to Sam but one was muttering something about not having enough vacations days for this shit. Sam looked at the two in confuse before looking back at his brother.

“Dean are you insane?”

Gabriel looked up at Sam drawing his attention to his strangely beautiful gaze that held a bit of mischief within them.

“Awe c’mon Samsquash, if anyone here is crazy it’s you. I mean who trusts a demon over their brother?”

Even more confused now the so called angel jumped up and decided to launch himself onto the two men now sitting on his couch. Lucifer cursed as Gabriel landed on him and he attempted to push the smaller angel off him but Michael pulled Gabriel closer to him saving him from Lucifer’s wrath.

“Dean who are these guys?”

Dean walked in and Sam noticed a slightly smaller man behind his brother. Somehow the trench coat seemed familiar and when Sam looked back at the three he recalled being called by the odd nickname before but was uncertain from where.

“So the idiot who tackled you is Gabriel.”

“Dean-o do you want to play the Tuesday game again because we can.” Gabriel said sounding offended by Dean’s introduction of him.

Dean ignored Gabriel as he continued.

“The blonde guy is Lucifer and the other is Michael. This one here is my boyfriend Castiel.”

Sam felt like names were familiar but he was to distracted by Lucifer’s name to remember.

“Who name’s their kid Lucifer?”

The fallen angel raised a brow as he responded, “Besides my father, the big man upstairs? No one.”

Sam glanced at him confused before turning to Dean.

“Um so why do you want these guys to be my models?”

Dean smiled as he looked to Castiel.

“You want to go over there like we talked about?”

Castiel nodded as he walked over to his brothers. The other angels stood up and Sam stared in confusion before it was replaced by shock then awe as the angels unfolded their wings.

Lucifer stood with his arms crossed over his chest as his wings of white and red stretched out behind him. Castiel’s raven colored wings rested close against his back with his eyes locked onto Dean’s. Michael was looking bored with his hand resting on his hip as his white wings were relaxed against his back. Gabriel had the biggest smile on his face as he winked at Sam with his large golden wings moving around as though to show his excitement.

“Who else can say they have real angels as their models.”

Dean smiled at Sam hoping this was enough to spark both his memories and his inspiration. Sam was overwhelmed by shock before he gripped his head feeling pain.

“Dean…”

Memories flashed before his eyes of a lifetime he was certain wasn’t his. He tried to fight the memories but the image of Gabriel caught his attention and he allowed the life with his archangel love fill his head.

“You alright Sammy?”

Sam had fallen to his knees as the memories took over and he quickly rushed to his feet and embraced his angel.

“Gabriel!” He nearly shouted the trickster angel’s name as he embraced him.

“You remember me finally?” The angel asked hopeful.

Sam’s only response to the angel’s question was to seal his lips over the trickster’s. Gabriel melted into his arms and it took Lucifer clearing his throat to bring the two’s attention back to the room full of people.

“If you’re going to paint something you better start now.”

Michael nodded in agreement with Lucifer.

“I made up an excuse that I needed a sick day because Lucifer beat me up so I’m only available for today.”

Sam looked at Michael in confusion before looking down at Gabriel.

“Since when do angels get sick days?”


End file.
